Next Generation: Blu's Story
by Books-Broadway-Believe
Summary: Like Aaron's Story, this is a sister story to Maximum Ride: Next Generation. But this is the story of Blu Jay, Amber's best friend who died when their bus crashed.
1. Chapter 1

**A\N: If you didn't read like chapter 5 of Maximum Ride: Next Generation, you'll have no clue what this story is about. So read that. Then this. 'Kay? **

Chapter 1

* * *

><p><em>Where to start? Well, maybe I should start with when we met, Amber and I, in kindergarten. The happiest day of my life. Or at least one of them. Maybe I could start with the day before the crash? That sound good? Great, let this new ride begin... ~Blu Jay<em>

* * *

><p>Her long brown hair was braided down her back like usual, and her bright blue eyes were glittering with happiness.<p>

Happiness that was going to end soon. Sooner than I wanted, but it's what Dad said was necessary. And I didn't want to disobey Dad again. That wouldn't be pretty.

So I just kept laughing with Amber, trying to make the most of the little time I had left with her. I wished all week that Amber and I hadn't met. Maybe then her heart wouldn't get shattered tomorrow. But then again I wouldn't have gotten to spend the best for years of my life with her.

"Hey, Amber?" I said.

"Yeah? What's up, Blu?" Amber replied innocently.

"You know we'll be best friend forever? Right?"

"Of course!"

"Good." I smiled.

Amber smiled back, making the guilt inside me grow. Today had to be the best day of Amber's life. I was going to make sure of it.

"Hey, Amber? You wanna come to my house for a bit. My mom has some popsicles inside waiting for us?" I suggested, seeing Amber's sister, Ami, come outside. I didn't want her to take Amber away from me today.

Amber shrugged, noticing her sister, then followed me to my house down the street. We strolled down the street hand in hand, laughing. No matter how happy today was, I still couldn't shake off what was going to happen tomorrow. I tried to tell myself that at least I would spend tomorrow with Amber. I was lucky Dad allowed me to alter that part of the plan, but I still wished for more time.

"Blu? What is it? That's the third time today you've zoned out!" Amber said, pulling me out of my sad thoughts.

"Sorry," I mumbled, as we walked up my front steps and I openned the front door.

"Girls, I'm in the kitchen!" Mom called.

Amber and I walked into the kitchen. I grabbed to popsicles from the freezer, blue rasberry for me and cherry for Amber. Mom was standing by the oven with a cookie tray, a big metal bowl, a couple of spoons, a carton of eggs, vegetable oil and water in a measuring cup, a small bowl of sugar, and a bag of that powder stuff to make peanut butter cookies with sitting behind her on the kitchen counter.

"I thought you girl might want to make some peanut butter cookies with me after you eat your popsicles?" Mom said, smiling. She knew what tomorrow was too, and, like me, Mom was totally against it. But she also knew it needed to happen too.

"Sure, Mrs. Jay! Sounds like fun!" Amber answered.

Mom didn't wait for me to answer. She pulled out a couple little aprons from one of the drawers and handed then to us. We quickly slipped them on.

"Girls, remember to wash your hands."

I couldn't help but laugh. Mom knew what was going to happen tomorrow, but she still had to remind us to wash our hands.

Amber and I washed our hands quickly. I grabbed three eggs out of the carton and cracked them while Amber poured the mixture of vegetable oil and water into the bowl. Then Amber poured the peanut butter cookie powder into the bowl, and after that, I mixed it while Mom sprayed the cookie tray. When Mom and I were done, I rolled the cookie dough into balls then passed them to Amber, who then rolled them in sugar and put them on the tray. When we were done with that, Mom put the cookies in the oven.

"Hey, Blu, wanna' play basketball while we wait for the cookies to be done?" Amber suggested.

"Sure." I smiled. Amber knew I loved basketball, and this would probably be the last time I'd ever play with her.

We took our aprons off then ran outside. I grabbed two basketballs from Dad's shed and tossed one to Amber. As soon as she caught it, Amber aimed then threw the basketball. It neatly went through the net. I clapped and cheered like an idiot even though Amber was standing only two yards away from the hoop. Amber blushed then ran to get the basketball. I shot my ball from where I was standing by the shed, maybe fifteen or so feet away from the net. The ball hit the back board then swished in. Amber turned around. She smiled and gave me two thumbs up. Once Amber was a foot or so away, I ran up to her and hugged her.

"Amber, you're my best friend, forever." I held back my tears that were ready to burst from my eyes.

Amber stood there for a second but then hugged me back. "You too."

"Girls! The cookies are done!" Mom called from the house.

* * *

><p><em>I loved that day. It was so nice. You know, like the calm before the storm? That's how that day was everything was perfect. Well, other than the guilt I felt inside. ~Blu Jay<em>

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: What did you think? P.S. If you like it. Check out one of my other stories, 'Soarin' Free'.<strong>

**\/****\/\/Make this button happy. Click it.\/\/\/**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

><p><em>Such a horibble day I wish it never happened... ~Blu Jay<em>

* * *

><p>I sat up in my bed and nearly started to cry.<p>

_Today was the day. _I thought.

"Blu, get down here this instant," Dad yelled from downstairs.

I pulled my sky-blue covers off of me then got out of bed. I quickly remade it then walked over to my closet and pulled out a t-shirt and a pair of jeans. I quickly threw them on and ran downstairs to the kitchen. Mom, Dad, and Tom, my brother, were sitting at the kitchen table. Tom was eating a bowl of cereal, Mom was sitting next to Dad with a blank expression, and Dad sat there talking about what was going to happen today.

"Good, now Blu's here," Dad said.

Mom forced me a smile, and Tom just looked up at me then went back to eating -half-heartedly stirring around- his cereal.

"Blu, sit down," Dad commanded.

I sat down obediently.

"Okay. So, Blu, under no circumstances are you allowed to inform _her_ of what is going to happen this afternoon."

"She has a name," Tom snapped bodly at Dad, standing up for the girl he had had a huge crush on, A.K.A my best friend.

"Fine. Under no circumstance is Blu to inform _Amber_ in any way of what is going to happen?" Dad growled.

Tom smirked, and I smiled.

Dad shot us both deadly glances.

"Blu, just go with what I told you," Dad barked, as he stood up and walked out of the house.

"Hey, Amber can I have the window seat?" I asked my best friend, as we got on the bus that afternoon after school.

"Sure." Amber shrugged, thinking nothing of the question.

I shot a glance at the bus driver wearing his thick glasses that said you-know-what-you-need-to-do. We quickly shuffled our way to the back of the bus. I plopped down next to the window and gently lay my head against the warm glass. Then I 'fell asleep'.

Amber's scream made me aware of what was going on. The school bus was lying on its side, me and Amber's side, in a ditch. There was a rock and lots of bits of glass in my head. There was lost of blood too. I heard the bus driver call out asking if everyone was alright in his rough voice. I heard the bus driver make his way over to me and Amber after he heard her screams. The bus driver pulled out his cell phone and dialed 911. He started going on about the bus crashing and about how I had the rock and glass in my head. Next thing I knew, there were sirens blaring in the backround. Amber's screams and wails almost blocked them out all together. I just continued to lie there silently, just as Dad had told me to. Then I was loaded into the ambulence. I was getting separated from Amber.

"Blu!" Amber screeched desperately.

I moved my head to look at her.

"I love you, Amber. Remember, we're best friends. _Forever,_" I said as loud as I could back.

* * *

><p><em>Those last words Amber ever got to hear me say, nine little words, would help Amber through the coming years... I hoped. ~Blu Jay<em>

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: Um, so please review people? Please the button is sad!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_The lies Amber had to believe were even harder for me to live with. My best friend had to believe I was dead, and I had to stand back and watch her hurt. Most days, I wish I was the clone that died… _

_~ Blu Jay_

As the 'medics' shut the ambulance doors, I sat up.

"Here, sweetie," Mom said, handing me a wet towel to wipe of the fake blood and glass.

I grabbed the moist towel and started cleaning my face. "Thanks, Mom. Where's Dad?"

"He's at the hospital with Tom and the clone already. I didn't think you'd want him here with you right now."

She was right. I didn't want Dad anywhere near me right now.

"It's okay, sweetie. It's okay," Mom cooed, as tears started pouring down my face.

Dad would've hit me if he'd seen my crying right now because I was being soft.

"Mom, don't lie. You know it's not going to be okay," I choked out through my crying that quickly turned into sobbing.

Mom sat next to me and rubbed my back. "I know, but your father says that this needed to happen. And we both know you can't argue with him."

She was right again. Why'd she have to be right?

I rested my head against her shoulder. "Where am I going to be while I wait for you guys to 'die'?"

"Our new home."

"All by myself? I'm only eight!"

"No, your father says there will be people there to look after you."

"Okay," I said with a yawn.

"Sweetie, why don't you fall asleep and by the time you wake up you'll be there. You can probably even go explore!" Mom stood up and let me lie down.

"Good-bye, Mom. I love you," I whispered and let the exhaustion from crying take over me.

When I woke up, I noticed I was lying on a bed that was attached to the wall by two chains and two hinges. It had a thin itchy gray blanket on it that I was lying on top of. There was an uncomfortable pillow under my head, and the walls of the room I was in were painted a light gray almost white. Covering the floor was gray and white alternating square tiles.

_This must be my new room, _I thought gloomily.

I sat up and got off of the bed. Since there was nothing in the room other than the bed, a table, and two chairs, I decided that exploring the place would be the best, only, thing to do and walked over to the door. Before I could open it though, it was opened by a beautiful African-American lady who looked like she was in her early thirties.

"Um, hi," I said slightly shocked.

The woman just nodded and took out a piece of paper and pencil from the pocket of her jeans. She started to scribble down a whole bunch of words then handed it to me when she was done.

My name is Monique. What's yours? And may I come in? They told me I was to watch you as soon as you woke up.

"Um, my name's Blu Jay, and, uh, sure. Come on in," I said hesitantly.

Monique entered the room and took back the piece of paper.

"Um, Monique? Can you talk?" I asked her, while she scribbled more words down.

Monique shook her head.

"Why not?"

Monique erased what she had been writing then wrote something else down and gave me the paper again.

I don't want to talk.

"Okay, so what am I able to do here? And where is here anyways?"

This is the Campus, and do you like going outside, Miss Jay?

"Yeah, I guess." I shrugged.

Do you want to go outside then?

"Yes, please!" I exclaimed, hoping there'd be something to do outside.

Monique walked out of the room, and I quickly followed after her. We walked through a long hallway taking turns here and there, passing rooms with number or labels on them. When Monique finally came to a stop in front of two men wearing lab coats, she took out her paper and began to write again.

The two men looked at the paper.

"Is it true you want to go outside, Miss Jay?" the older of the two men asked me.

I nodded.

"You know you can talk to me, Blu. I'm a close friend of your father," the man repeated. "Oh, how rude of me, my name is Jeb Batchelder."

"Hi," I said shyly.

"Well, it's good to finally meet you, Blu. Monique, you may take Blu out," Jeb said.

"Thank you, Mr. Batchelder," I said over my shoulder, as Monique started walking back the way we came.

"You're welcome, Blu."

I shadowed Monique down a few hallways until we reached a door that two strong men were standing in front of.

Monique took out her paper and pencil again.

"This is Mr. Jay's daughter?" one of the men inquired.

Monique nodded, and the other man took out a long chain from the cabinet behind him and attached it to Monique's leg then the other end to mine.

"What's that for?" I enquired.

"To make sure she doesn't try to wander off," both of the men snarled, as they opened the door.

There were trees almost everywhere except for on a small very unused path –maples, pines, oaks, birch trees, and even more I couldn't recognize.

Amber liked trees even though there weren't really any for her to climb in Hawaii. I felt like I was going to cry thinking about Amber then I remembered what the men had said.

I looked at Monique. "Why do they want to make sure you don't wander off, Monique?"

Monique shook her head and wrote something on the paper.

I don't want to talk about it, Miss Jay, if that's okay. Do you want me to help you build a tree house, Miss Jay?

I nodded eagerly. For the first time since I got here, I was looking forward to something other than Mom and Tom getting here.

Monique headed down the path with me in tow until she reached a large clearing.

Now we need to gather lots of big thick branches. I suggest we use whatever fallen ones we can find first, and if we need more, we can break some off. That's the tree we're going to use if that's okay, Miss Jay.

"Sounds good!" I replied excitedly.

Monique began to gather large branches, and I attempted to pick up a couple branches but couldn't.

Seeing I was having trouble, Monique pointed at some small twigs.

For the roof.

_I had had so many questions for Monique, but I wouldn't get my answer for a while. ~Blu Jay_


End file.
